Distraction
by EmD23
Summary: Set during HBP. Ron Weasley knew that he was in love with Hermione Granger and would spend the rest of his life with her. He knew Lavender Brown was just an obstacle, a distraction. Yet there were times he couldn't help but wonder. RHr, RL


Category: Harry Potter

Rating: T

Characters: Lavender Brown, Ron Weasley

Summary: Set during HBP. Ron Weasley knew that he was in love with Hermione Granger and would spend the rest of his life with her. He knew Lavender Brown was just an obstacle, a distraction. Yet there were times he couldn't help but wonder. RHr, RL

Distraction

Some part of him, the part that wasn't his libido or his pride, always felt guilty whenever he was with her. Between hungry kisses and wandering hands, he would sometimes pretend that her hair was brown and bushy and unmanageable rather than smooth, silky and blonde.

And yet there were times when he couldn't help but wonder.

They were laying on a bed in the Room of Requirement, spent and sweaty, his breaths coming out in short pants as she snuggled into his chest after their celebration of Gryffindor's most recent Quidditch victory. She was dropping soft kisses on his chest, an oddly tender act for her.

"Some game, right Lav?" He was gazing at the ceiling, enjoying the feeling of her mouth on his skin.

She hummed in agreement, the vibrations running through his chest, a fantastic feeling.

"Demelza and Ginny really did some wicked moves and Coote and Peakes were spot on with their hits. What'd you think?"

She glanced up at him, a small smile on her face. "I don't know, Won Won. I only had eyes for one player today. You were brilliant."

His throat constricted and for a few seconds he didn't know what to say. She took one of his hands in hers and kissed each fingertip gently. "These hands of yours were brilliant today."

"I-I guess," he stammered in response. "But I'm nowhere near as good as Wood was and I'm not as good with my position as Harry is or Fred and George were or Charlie."

Her eyes once again met his, a frown on her face. "Who cares about them? You're you, Won, and you were a star out there. You're my MVP," she giggled.

Her giggle was annoying, she was clingy and jealous and sometimes he questioned why he was still with her. Yet it was moments like this that made him see her in a different light because to her he wasn't Harry's best mate or Charlie's little brother or Wood's replacement. He was Ron and he was her world and it meant so fucking much to him, more than she could ever understand and he'd respond by capturing her lips with his own, a tender kiss unlike the hungry, lustful desperate ones they seemed to share almost every moment of the day. Warmth would spread through him and he imagined the two of them later on in life, together, and she would give him the same adoring smile she gave him now and look at him as though he was her world.

And then she'd make some off-hand remark or do something to annoy him and he'd snap back to reality, remembering that he loved Hermione. The guilt and relief would back, relief that he'd stopped thinking about a future with someone other than Hermione and guilt that he was using a girl who was so obviously enamored with him to make another girl jealous. He'd write off his sudden feelings as mistaken, temporary bouts of insanity caused by hearing the words he'd always wanted to hear come from her lips.

Yet sometimes she'd be going on passionately about a new style or some sort of prediction from her Tarot cards and even as he rolled his eyes and tuned her out, the sight of her vivid movements and reddening cheeks would wring a small smile from him and he'd simply stare at her as that warmth spread through his body, admiring her beauty and passion until she'd direct a question at him, snapping him out of his daze. Then he'd catch a glimpse of Hermione and the familiar relief and guilt would return along with something else, something he didn't want to feel: doubt.

Ron Weasley knew that he was in love with Hermione Granger and would spend the rest of his life with her. He knew Lavender Brown was just an obstacle, a distraction. Yet there were times he couldn't help but wonder.

A/n: I like Ron. I like Lavender. And while I still ship RWHG, it's been getting kinda...boring. And my love for Ron/Lavender (and Ron/Luna) has grown exponentially.

Please drop a review. Constructive criticism is much desired!


End file.
